1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices used to support infants, and more particularly, to an infant sleep support device that positions an infant upon his or her stomach.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
As many new parents will confirm, it can be a significant challenge to support a newborn infant in a sleeping position within a cradle, crib, infant carrier, bouncer, or other infant support device in a manner that the infant finds comfortable. Most newborn infants prefer to be held by the mother, father, or other caregiver (hereinafter referred to collectively as “the caregiver”), but it is often necessary for the caregiver to put the infant down to perform other tasks. While there are a wide variety of infant carriers, car seats, bouncers, jumpers, and wind-up swings available to new parents, putting the infant down into one of such infant support devices is often accompanied by waking, fussing and/or crying, resulting in unpleasantness for both the infant and the caregiver.
Most infant support devices that are available today support an infant upon his or her back, either in a horizontal, level position or in an inclined position. Such positioning may be advantageous when an infant is awake, alert and content with observing the surroundings. However, when an infant is sleepy and cranky, the infant often finds such positioning to be uncomfortable. Other infant support devices are known wherein an infant is supported face down upon a generally horizontal mattress or other padded surface. Once again, however, an infant that is sleepy and unhappy often refuses to fall asleep when placed in such position.
The result is that the caregiver often finds it necessary to pick up the infant and to support the infant over the caregiver's shoulder to quiet the infant down in a position similar to that used to burp an infant after feeding. Alternatively, mothers often sit in a chair and rest the infant's head face down upon the mother's chest, with the infant's legs draping over the mother's stomach. Infants apparently find such positions comforting and often calm down and fall asleep shortly thereafter. In some instances the mother or other caregiver finds it helpful to gently rock the baby to sleep in one of such positions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an infant sleep support device that allows newborn infants, up to approximately three months old, to sleep in a more natural position upon their stomachs.
Another object of the present invention is to more closely simulate the position and feel of an infant in a burping position upon a caregiver's shoulder, with the infant's legs positioned lower than the infant's head.
Yet another object of the present invention is to more closely simulate the position and feel of an infant lying face down upon a mother's chest.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an infant sleep support device that supports the infant's head upon a generally horizontal surface while supporting the infant's lower abdomen and legs on a downwardly-inclined surface.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an infant sleep support device that reliably, but comfortably, secures an infant therein.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such an infant sleep support device that can alternately be rocked back and forth or supported in a fixed, non-rocking position.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide such an infant sleep support device that may alternately be used to support an infant upon his or her back.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art as the description of the present invention proceeds.